U.S. Pat. No. 5,165, 633 issued 24 Nov. 1992 to Effa et al. for COVERS discloses a novel, decorative, and aesthetically pleasing cover for the collapsible tray jacks employed in restaurants, banquet rooms, and other settings to facilitate the transfer of food and beverages and dirty dishes. In the settings in which tray jacks are employed, considerable volumes of trash, garbage, and other waste are generated. Consequently, it would be advantageous to have available a decorative tray cover which would also serve as a receptacle or container for this waste.
Also advantageous would be decorative, disposable liners so fabricated as to cover and make more aesthetically pleasing the waste paper baskets, trash and garbage cans, and other containers with which disposable liners are employed.